Father
by Hime no Kowai Shumi
Summary: Just a quick one shot that I made for Father's Day. Full details inside. Enjoy. No flames.


**Father**

**Pairing: Cabenson**

**Disclaimer: As always, Law & Order: SVU is owned by Dick Wolf, with rights given to USA Network and NBC.**

**Spoilers: None**

**A/N: After writing "Mother," I hadn't thought that I'd do another story like it, but in honor of Father's Day, I decided to do "Father." As you can tell, I don't have a talent in creating beautiful titles. This is a one-shot, set in late Season 4, 2002. It's NOT a sequel to "Mother." Pre-established Cabenson. Enjoy.**

**Summary: "You are my hero. You've taught me not only by your word but by your example, Dad, and I love you." – Mariska Hargitay**

Sitting in the loveseat in the spacious living room at her parents' estate, Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot watched as her father opened the gift that she had brought him. Over the years, she'd made him many cards and gifts, but this one was different. This one was special.

She and Olivia had only been together for a few months, and even though Olivia never knew her rapist father, she had felt that Alexander Cabot needed something to remember this day. Yes, they had argued over who was going to pay. Olivia had wanted to because she wanted to feel wanted, while Alex was dead-set determined to pay for her father's gift. And that, in turn, sparked another argument. How dare Alex say that her father wouldn't welcome her into the family? Finally they decided to let Alex buy it, as long as Olivia could pay and choose the inscription (because, really, who really wins in a match-up of two strong-willed women?)

Her father's surprised gasp made her look up. Tears sparkled in Alexander's eyes as he held up a silver Rolex. Turning it in his hands, he noticed the inscription, written in cursive.

_Happy Father's Day, Daddy_

_With Love, Alexandra and Olivia_

She didn't realize what Olivia had inscribed until she'd already paid for it. With a sheepish grin, Olivia had taken the watch, package and all, and shoved it into her leather jacket, before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Alexandra," her father's voice brought her back to the present. Tear stains ran down the older man's face, but his smile was still present, "will you help me with the latch please?"

She made her way over to where her father was sitting on the couch. Sitting next to him, she reached over and secured his Rolex on his wrist before pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Happy Father's Day, Da…"

"Alex," Olivia's voice came from the kitchen, where she and Alex's mother were putting the finishing touches on Alexander's cake, "wait five minutes. We're almost ready."

With a slight roll of her eyes, the attorney eyed her father, "Cops."

"That's detective to you," Olivia's voice was low in her ear as she came up behind her. Leaning over the couch, she pressed a kiss to her lips, at the same time smearing frosting against her cheek.

Alex recoiled at the cool frosting, pulling away from the kiss long enough to swipe some of it off her cheek with two fingers. With a seductive glint in her eye, she licked the frosting off, maintaining eye contact with her girlfriend. She saw the detective's eyes gleam with arousal, but sadly, it was going to have to wait.

Caroline Cabot entered the living room and sat the single serving cake in front of her husband. While there were chocolate cupcakes in the kitchen for the rest of them, as tradition, Alexander was given his own cake. It was red velvet, his and Alex's favorite, and though neither would admit it, Alexander had always given his only child a small piece of it.

"Happy Father's Day, Alexander." Caroline said, kissing her husband chastely on the lips.

"Thank you, Honey," Alexander picked up his fork, a wiry smile on his lips, "Could you get me a glass of milk, please?"

"Of course, dear," As Caroline headed back into the kitchen, Olivia was looking at Alex like she wanted to eat her. Well, she _did_, but that was beside the point.

"Liv, can you get me a cupcake?" she asked with a smile, not one unlike her father's, "Please?"

Olivia, not trusting herself to speak, nodded and headed into the kitchen. Alex smiled smugly to herself and sat back down beside her father as he cut off a piece of the cake for her. Standing up, she headed off to the restroom to wipe off the leftover frosting. She entered the bathroom and was surprised to find Olivia waiting for her, holding a washcloth.

"Liv," she said, trying to discreetly chew the delicious morsel in her mouth, in an effort to also discreetly swallow it, "whut are vu doin in here?"

Olivia smirked, "Waiting for you to finish eating so you can talk right."

She swallowed the bite and frowned, "Now what are you…"

She didn't get any further because Olivia kissed her lips, cradling her face gently, cutting off any rational thought. When they finally broke apart, Olivia grinned, "Red velvet is my favorite too, Lex. We should share again some time."

Alex stood slightly out of breath, a smirk on her lips, "Yes, we should."

* * *

Pulling up to their apartment building, Olivia yawned, looking over at Alex, who had fallen asleep half-way home. They'd left the Cabot's estate around midnight, with a promise to be back for Holidays. Alex had once told her that while her mother had at first been a little weary about her being a lesbian, her father had accepted her and welcomed her with open arms. Having never known her own father, she was pleasantly surprised when Alexander had pulled her into a hug shortly before they had left and told her that she was as much as his daughter as Alex was and that she'd better love his pride and joy with everything she had or he'd be after her. She truly felt like she belonged with Alex, and to have both of the Cabot's blessing created a feeling that was second only to the joy of having Alex in her life.

"Liv," Alex's voice broke through her thoughts, and she turned to look at her, "Are we home?"

Olivia smiled, "Yes, Alex. We are."

Alex smiled. She'd been worried that Olivia would feel uncomfortable in her parents' presence, so she was overjoyed to see her getting along so well with her parents. Never having the privilege to meet Olivia's mother was something that she'd regret, but the bastard who had raped her mother was someone she never wanted to meet. She wanted Olivia to be safe and happy and loved.

"Let's go in then," she said with a small smile. This was truly the best Father's Day she'd had in a long time.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I also hope everyone had a wonderful Father's Day. Please don't forget to review. Oh! The next chapter of Under Covers is in progress (meaning that I know what I want to do, I just don't have it all typed yet!)**

**Hime no Kowai Shumi**


End file.
